


memento

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: soonhoonetflix [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 50 First Dates Fusion, Amnesia, First Dates, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Soonhoon - Freeform, howoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung is someone who never commits and only does one night stands until he met Jihoon whose memory lasts only for a day. He finds himself in a mission to make the latter fall for him every day when he wakes up.





	memento

“Then, he’s the perfect match for you.” Junhui slapped Soonyoung’s back excitedly. “Imagine this, you don’t really like commitments. When you bang him tonight, he won’t even know you exist tomorrow.”

Soonyoung glared at him and hit his friend back. “Dude, he has a fucking brain damage. I don’t want to take advantage of that.”

Jun looked at him, his mouth agape. “Kwon Soonyoung, you’re in love.”

“Fuck you. You know very well I’m allergic to that word.”

 

Soonyoung quietly approached Jihoon’s usual table at the diner.

Jihoon, just like what he always does every freaking day, with his favorite Black Panther shirt, builds his waffle tower seriously. Soonyoung suppressed a laugh when he saw him having a problem with making a door for it.

He silently walked towards him and handed him a toothpick then connects the small bits of waffle. “It should go like this like a hinge door.”

Jihoon looked at him, expression different from yesterday. “Do you always lay your hands to a random stranger’s food?”

Soonyoung gulped. He didn’t expect a different reaction from him. He’s certainly pleased with what he did yesterday.

“Oops, I’m sorry, I just thought you needed...”

“I don’t need any help. You may go now,” Jihoon cut him off, his voice cold.

The other quickly walk away.

Because ‘giving up’ is not in his vocabulary, he vowed to come back tomorrow.

Soonyoung is someone who always gets whatever he wants if he puts his heart and mind into it. So, he tried wooing the boy who captured his heart everyday with different schemes and ideas.

There are times he’ll succeed, there are times that he won’t.

But Jihoon, even if his mind forgets, it seems like his heart remembers.

On days he meets Soonyoung in the diner, his father Seungcheol and his brother Joshua, always find him holed up in his room writing songs again.

“It seems like he remembers you. It’s not everyday we find him so focused on writing songs again ever since the accident. On normal days, he’ll just do his usual routine,” Seungcheol told the man who has captured his son’s heart.

“Is that a ‘Yes, you can date my son’, sir?”

Seungcheol finally grants Soonyoung his blessing to date his son.

He is back again with his efforts to make Jihoon fall for him every day.

But this time, he tried something new.

He wanted to convince Jihoon’s family that repeating the same scenario so the boy won’t be hurt every time he finds out that he has this condition is like keeping him and the people around him imprisoned to his memory the day before the accident.

Soonyoung wanted him to experience something new everyday. He wanted Jihoon to create new memories.

And so, he took videos everyday. Every time Jihoon wakes up, the video will flash on his PC, making him remember everything he missed.

He’s devastated at first, but calms down immediately after.

“Thank you for doing this,” Jihoon told Soonyoung. The latter took his hand, laced it with his own then kissed the back of it.

“I’ll do anything for you, Jihoon.”

Jihoon faced Soonyoung, stood on his tippy toes then connected their lips.

“Nothing beats the first kiss.” They both giggled between kisses.

“Actually, it’s our 23rd time making out already,” the other admitted. “Isn’t it amazing? It’s only first for you but it’s my 23rd time kissing you already?” He said before leaning in to kiss Jihoon again. “Make that 24th.”

 

“Lee Jihoon, draw me like one of your French girls,” Soonyoung gave Jihoon a camera as a present and to help him create new memories.

He lay down on the floor with Jihoon staring at him intently, admiring the beauty in front of him.

“Shut up. You know very well I don’t draw. I take photographs. And besides, I don’t even know French,” Jihoon said, still staring at the older.

The other let out a small laugh. “Take a photo of me then instead of just saving me in those eyes of yours.”

Jihoon still hasn’t spoken any word. He bit his lower lip while looking at his boyfriend.

“Babe, what are you thinking?”

  
“Just...don’t you think I’ll remember you more if I save you using my eyes? Since it’d straight be stored here in my heart?” Jihoon finally said, words bitter as it came out from his mouth.

Soonyoung stood up and walked towards him.

He sat next to his boyfriend and kissed his temples. “When did you learn to be this cheesy?”

The other just chuckled. “Soonie, thank you for reminding me everyday who I am and who you are. Thank you for making new memories with me even if I just forget them every night.”

“I’d do that for you every single day and I won’t ever get tired even if one day when you wake up, you won’t believe me anymore.” Soonyoung closed his eyes, not wanting his tears to fall.

“Don’t you think my mind is so cruel? How can he forget someone as amazing and wonderful as you?” Jihoon bitterly said.

Soonyoung just smiled. He cupped Jihoon’s cheeks. “I do think sometimes. But at least, your heart is always there to save us.”

Jihoon couldn’t contain his feels anymore as he pulled Soonyoung closer until their lips met.

It was a slow, passionate bittersweet kiss.

All he wanted is to remember every kiss and every moment with this man forever.

They parted and Soonyoung kissed Jihoon’s temples again. “It’s time for you to sleep now, Jihoon.”

“No, I want to be with you more,” he stubbornly said. “You don’t know how afraid I am of sunsets because that’d only mean forgetting you. And I hate it so much.”

“Jihoon, don’ be afraid. Sunsets are there to remind us that there’s always a beautiful sunrise waiting for us the next day.”

“B-But...”

He put a finger on Jihoon’s lips. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you remember tomorrow.”

With that reassuring smile, Jihoon finally agreed. Holdingg on to that promise of Soonyoung, he smiled in his sleep.

  
The next day, Jihoon overheard Soonyoung and his dad talking.

“When are you planning to go to Japan to continue your studies? You own a dance studio there, right?” Seungcheol handed Soonyoung a beer. They thought Jihoon is sleeping already in his room.

The younger shook his head.

“I have no plans on going there anymore, sir. Jihoon needs me here.”

Jihoon cried silently on his bed that night. He made sure to write on his journal about breaking up with Soonyoung the next day.

 

“Are you seriously breaking up with me, Jihoon?” Soonyoung looked at him, tears threatening to fall. “Don’t joke like this. It’s not funny.”

“You should pursue your dreams. I don’t want you to be stuck here with me. You have a better future ahead of you.” Jihoon’s voice broke.

“You said you’d do anything for me, right? Do me a favor and live your own life, Soonyoung.” Jihoon turned his back away from the other. He just saw the note he wrote last night. And it’s his first time seeing that guy so he couldn’t understand why it hurts so much.

When he went back home, he made sure to burn all that’s written on his journal.

It’s all about Soonyoung.

‘He has nice booty.’

‘He has small pairs of eyes but I can see the whole universe when I look at him.’

‘He makes weird sucking noises when making out.’

‘I love him, with all my heart. I don’t want to forget.’

‘Brain, you’re stupid for forgetting someone as perfect as Kwon Soonyoung.’

‘He giggles between kisses. And I think that’s cute and sexy at the same time.’

‘I want to remember him forever.’

Jihoon clutched the last remaining paper on his journal. He’s crying non-stop since he went home that day. His father and his brother just watched him silently.

But he has to do this. For Soonyoung.

When Soonyoung was about to go to Japan, Seungcheol and Joshua bid him goodbye to the airport. They also informed him that Jihoon teaches piano on an institute for persons with amnesia now. They handed him a flash drive.

He plugged his earphones to his laptop and listened to whatever is on the flash drive.

It’s Jihoon’s songs. New songs after they broke up, actually.

His heart almost stopped on the sudden realization.

Fuck his flight.

He just wants to be with Jihoon right now.

He hailed a cab, contacted Seungcheol about the address of the institute. Thank god, he responded immediately.

When he arrived to the institute, he heard a familiar melody.

He followed it and there, he saw Jihoon playing the piano.

The other saw him. They stared at each other intently. Soonyoung took a step closer to him.

“Lee Jihoon, do you know me?”

The other just stared at him.

Soonyoung is hoping he’d at least say he looked familiar to him but his shoulders slumped when the other shook his head.

He was about to walk away when Jihoon grabbed his wrist.

He dragged Soonyoung to his room. “I don’t know who you are, but perhaps you’re the man with slanted eyes who makes weird sucking noises when making out that I dream of every night.”

Soonyoung felt his tears stream down his face. He quickly engulfed the other into a hug.

“Funny how you told me I should live my life when you are my life, Lee Jihoon,” Soonyoung said as he closed the gap between them.

When they pulled apart, Jihoon smiled at him. “Nothing beats...”

Soonyoung laughed then completed it. “—the first kiss.” And he leans in for another peck.


End file.
